


Fused Dominion

by Uthizaar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Big Cocks, Bottom Aiden (Teen Wolf), Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Breeding, Creampie, Edging, Experimental Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Flip Flop Fucking, Frottage, Hedonism, Homoeroticism, Lots of Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Battles, Merged Twins, Merging, Mind Palace, Muscles, Nipple Play, No Lube, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Paradoxical Realities, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Precum, Rough Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Top Aiden (Teen Wolf), Top Ethan, Twincest, Wrestling, casual nudity, flexing, non-verbal consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: Aiden and Ethan.Fight for dominance.Inside their merged form.After fusing, they both try to take control of their combined body, and it seems neither is willing to surrender. Inside their body their minds start wrestling and fucking wildly as each personality tries to dominate.(Prompt by blondess)
Relationships: Aiden/Ethan (Teen Wolf), Merged Ethan/Aiden - Relationship
Comments: 41
Kudos: 43





	Fused Dominion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondess/gifts).



> Thanks to blondess for the prompt/request, I hope it lived up to your expectations!
> 
> This is an Ethan/Aiden Twincest smut fic with pwp for the most part. Tags have additional context. Supernatural sex comes with its own protections, pleasure make sure you practice safe sex irl! And unlike our twins, use plenty of lube!

Ethan hit the lever to turn off the spray of hot water and he stepped out of the shower onto the absorbent mat just outside. He didn’t bother with a towel; Aiden was meant to still be at the gym, chatting up the cute receptionist, and besides, Ethan doubted that his brother would complain if he did walk in on his naked twin. It wouldn’t have been the first time and they were far too used to each other to care about casual nudity. He wiped the mirror clear of mist and condensation, tilting his head left and right, admiring the view with a smirk. “Pretty damn good!”

He ran his fingers along his jaw and chin, down his neck onto his flushed chest, enjoying the sensation of freshly shaved skin, smooth to the touch and soft thanks to his innate healing. Ethan was about to reach for the moisturizer when he heard a grunt from the living room down the hall. He hadn’t heard Aiden come back, and so Ethan opened the unlocked bathroom door carefully, sticking his head out. _Hmm._ He waited until he could hear the sound again; a sort of grunting, groaning, perhaps a moan? Fine-tuning his senses, the werewolf was able to confirm that there was only one other person in the apartment, one person with Aiden’s post-gym, pre-shower scent. _Huh, I wonder what he’s up to?_

Ethan slung the towel over his shoulder and crept into the hall, sticking to the wall so he didn’t step on the parts of the floor that creaked. Where the corridor opened into the living room and kitchen area, Ethan edged around the corner and looked over the couches to where he had detected the sounds. His brows arched in surprise when he caught sight of Aiden standing in front of the long mirror that was attached to the wall next to the flatscreen. His brother was naked, gym clothes cast to one side, jockstrap sitting on the stacked magazines of the coffee table. 

He inched further into the room to get a better view, his eyes drinking in Aiden’s tight, muscular form as his twin flexed and posed in front of the mirror, his ass cheeks clenching and releasing in a mesmerizing rhythm that made Ethan’s cock harden in an all too familiar way. Ethan was close enough now to see Aiden’s phone propped up against the frame of the mirror, the screen reflecting his brother’s tanned perfection back. _Recording yourself? Oooh, sexy Aiden! He won’t be expecting this!_

“Yarrragh!” Ethan cried out loudly and charged across the living room, his towel flung to one side as he mounted the couch with ease and launched himself into the air. He collided heavily with Aiden, his brother caught unawares, his phone sent flying away under the TV stand. “Hah-” Ethan’s shout of triumph transformed into a surprised gasp when he felt Aiden’s body give way beneath him and a moment of unpleasant integration later, the merged twins’ form sat on the floor, glaring at their reflection in the mirror.

“You idiot!” Aiden’s voice crashed over him as Ethan struggled to catch his breath. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

“I wasn’t.” Ethan replied quietly. He got up slowly, looking around at the angular structures that dominated the temple to unrestrained violence they were stuck in. “Back here again, huh? Is there a reason why you enjoy a blood red palette scheme, or is that just a reflection of your psychopathic nature?”

“Don’t be a dick, we can’t all imagine a glorified Roman bath house.” Aiden folded his arms across his chest, watching his brother. They were both naked, as usual when in the merge. “Maybe my mind palace does reflect me, but we’re normally fighting when we’re here, it helps me concentrate.”

“Uh huh.” Ethan shrugged. “Whatever, it’s just a filter after all, a way to keep our personalities intact while we’re sharing a mind.”

“And right now I don’t want to share my mind with you.” Aiden growled at him. “I got Alex’s number, I was gonna send a hot little-”

“Yeah, I can see how hot!” Ethan sniggered and looked openly at Aiden’s half hard cock. “But fine, whatever, let’s just split and I’ll leave you to your muscle fantasy!”

“Uh huh, fine, I…” Aiden trailed off as he switched his vision effortlessly from his personal perspective to their shared eyes, looking at the external world. He was staring at himself in the mirror, but instead of the perfection that their merged form typically assumed, their face was more Ethan’s than usual, their pecs a little more pronounced, their hard nipples more akin to Ethan’s than the broad nubs that usually sat there. Aiden pushed their hand down their torso, frowning when he felt the lack of definition along their stomach and abs. Wrenching his gaze back inside the mind palace, Aiden turned to Ethan and glared at him. “Why do we have _your_ physical features?! You didn’t work abs today, I saw you, all you did was chest and shoulders. Why is that being reflected in the merge?”

“Really?”

“Go look for yourself.” Aiden’s expression soured as his brother took over their vision for a moment before he too returned. “See?”

“Yeah, it’s weird.” Ethan shrugged, one hand absently playing with the sheathed head of his cock, sliding the foreskin back and over the glans. “Maybe because I surprised you? Maybe because you always bring me into the merge? I don’t know.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Uh huh.” Ethan smirked at Aiden’s expression. “What are you gonna do about it then, bro?”

“Hmm, probably something like this.” Aiden lunged at him and grabbed Ethan around the middle, tossing him onto the ground and following the action through by diving on top of him. Ethan struggled under him, his brother's smooth skin was flushed and slippery with sweat from the intense heat and red glare of the false sun overhead. Aiden wrapped his forearm across Ethan's torso and heaved him back, scrambling furiously to maintain control over the hold even as Ethan grunted and sought to throw him off. "Gah!" Aiden grunted when Ethan slithered free and he was forced to reach out blindly, grabbing at his brother's leg to upset his balance.

"Damn you!" Ethan shouted at him, the edge of anger lost in a happy thrum of competing emotions. He got onto his knees and faced off against Aiden. Both of them bobbed and weaved back and forth, side to side, arms held loosely aloft, hands ready to grasp and grip at any moment.

Ethan made the first move, lunging forwards and grabbing Aiden's forearm, his other hand reaching up around the back of his neck, forcing his brother's head down. Aiden's tanned flesh was as hot as his own, sweat slicking the smooth skin and making it hard for Ethan to maintain his grasp without hurting Aiden. He grimaced when he heard a pained hiss from his twin's mouth and released him momentarily.

"That was a mistake, huuah!" Aiden whisper-snarled and used the leverage to release himself from Ethan's grip. Both his hands shot out and took Ethan by the shoulders, Aiden's body twisting enough to let him flip Ethan onto his stomach. His pert buttocks quaked with the impact and Aiden forced his eager eyes upwards along Ethan's tanned back. "Huh?! Crap!" He blinked and Ethan was upright once again, clearly hoping to turn Aiden’s trick back on him. 

"C'mon, bro, surely that can't be all you have?" Ethan grinned cockily at him and charged forward, this time managing to get his arms under Aiden's torso. His fingers slid down the developed pectoral muscles and struggled for grip along Aiden's clenching abs, finally gaining purchase enough to secure his dominion. Aiden struggled against him, his head tucked under Ethan's body, his face inches from Ethan's resurgent cock.

“I’m not letting you control our merged form: I’m the stronger twin!” Aiden roared and bucked upwards hard, smashing his head into Ethan’s chest, sending his brother sprawling, the air knocked out of him. “We should have _my_ face! _My_ chest! _Me!_ ” He surged forward again as Ethan recovered in time to turn and absorb the hit with his shoulder, forcing Aiden to stagger away from him. “Grrr!”

“You can’t control your anger, how do you think you’re gonna control our body? And you might be stronger, but I’m hotter!” Ethan fired back, diving after Aiden and dragging him back down onto the ground. Their bodies were slippery and hard to keep a hold of; muscles bunching and stretching, tanned skin slapping against each other, each grunting and groaning as they fought to control the flow of battle. Ethan could feel himself getting hard from the intoxicating mix of violence and excitement and nudity, Aiden’s almost mirrored body was as good as playing with himself and Ethan savoured the press of his engorged dick whenever it swabbed against Aiden’s own aroused member. “Hahaha! You’re losing, bro!”

"Oh, you think so?" Aiden smirked abruptly and twisted out of the grip Ethan had him in, moving around so he was behind his brother. He looped both arms under Ethan's smooth pits and rested his hands on the back of his twin’s head. With the leverage he now possessed, Aiden threw his bodyweight backwards and cast them both head over feet. Ethan struggled against him, his smooth, muscular ass bouncing and grinding against Aiden's cock, now fully hard and dripping from the frantic stimulation. "Ahhh!"

"Gahhh!" Ethan snarled, struggling to get free, his legs kicking out rapidly until one foot found purchase on the stone floor and he was able to tip them both to one side. Aiden's hands loosened for a moment and Ethan returned the earlier attack, flipping himself around. He pulled up Aiden's left leg and pivoted fully onto his stomach, lurching forward to secure his hold. Ethan’s cock dragged a wet trail along his brother’s thigh as precum spilled thickly from his too-aroused dick. 

Aiden was sweaty and hot, his fringe plastered to his forehead, his dick heavy and hard, his full balls underneath Ethan’s drifting hand. He bit his lip when Ethan’s thumb pressed against the middle of his taint and silence pulled taut between them, cut only by their heavy breathing and the intensity of their mutual gaze. “Bro-”

Ethan didn’t wait for his brother to finish, striking before Aiden could. He dropped his hand into Aiden’s sweat-slick crack and pulled his leg higher, opening his twin for his eager cock. Ethan gasped as he took Aiden hard and rough, a howl of pain ripped from his brother’s throat above him, but Ethan just started pushing in and out rapidly, precum and sweat barely doing the work of lube and preparation. But above the reluctant grunts from Aiden’s throat, Ethan could hear moments of grudging pleasure, he could see Aiden’s cock still bouncing against his stomach, precum splattering from the head and filling the air with a scent that only encouraged Ethan to pick up the pace. The werewolf kept his grip on Aiden’s leg, although he changed the angle of his penetration and pulled Aiden’s thigh down towards him, burying himself deep into his brother’s ass. “Aww, yeah, this is what you get for losing the match, bro! My dick, your ass! Our body, my features!”

“Grr, your ass is gonna pay for this, Ethan!” Aiden growled in between grunts of pleasure. “You won’t be so cocky when I’m ramming you with my dick!”

“Meh, you’ll have to get that cock going before I cum or else our body will have my features for a long time!” Ethan laughed as Aiden struggled to move away from his plunging cock, but Ethan wrapped his free arm around Aiden’s shoulders and increased the pace of his fucking. He had leaked enough precum now to lube his brother’s ass to a point short of perfect; enough friction to make it pleasurable, but not sloppy enough for Ethan to shoot his load into Aiden. “Mmmh, take it, bro!”

Ethan shifted his vision so he could look through their eyes, satisfaction rolling through his core as he saw their facial features shift in ways only perceptible to the twins themselves, their body still standing in front of the mirror in the living room. Their torso began to harden and solidify around their broad pecs as Ethan’s influence grew. Their abs weren’t as defined as when Aiden was in charge, but he could feel their biceps thicken and extend as extra muscle formed along their arms and shoulders. Their cock was the same as it had ever been: longer than a rolling pin and thicker than his normal forearm; it was hard now, the foreskin pulled back and head shiny and exposed. 

Ethan was about to lower one of their hands and grasp the long fuck pole when a jolt of pleasure hard and deep enough to make him gasp aloud fired up from his cock back in the mind palace. Aiden was clenching his asshole tightly around Ethan’s dick but a few seconds later, Ethan felt a corresponding tightness in his own hole, in _their_ hole. He thrust forward and both twins moaned as each felt their cock quiver in response to snuggest pleasure, the same sensation reflected on the outside as their merged cock sprung to full hardness and a deep, aroused thrumming flooded their body from heavy ball sac to tingling asshole and up through the strong, muscular sternum. Ethan was about to thrust again  
when Aiden flipped him over suddenly, abruptly pushing his brother out of his asshole and sending Ethan sprawling. “Gah!”

“I’m taking back control!” Aiden shouted and followed Ethan as his twin rolled backwards. He managed to get a hand on Ethan’s shoulder just as he reached the edge of the red-hued temple of Aiden’s mind palace. There was a delicate crash as both of them breached the ethereal walls that divided the palaces and a moment later, they arrived in the cool, blue-tinted underground bath house of Ethan’s mind palace.

Aiden didn’t waste time looking around, instead he jumped on top of Ethan and wrestled him back to the ground, seeking to regain control of their external body. Both of them rolled through several shallow, interconnected pools of warm water until they were on a softer surface, water dripping around them in a pattern of falling rain. He positioned his cock against Ethan’s perky ass but was thwarted from pushing inside when his brother twisted out of his grip and turned around, throwing himself onto Aiden and forcing him onto his back. 

They moved against each other, rubbing bodies, cocks pressing along thighs and sliding against smooth stomachs, precum melding into a sticky lube as each sought to gain the upper hand. The air was cooler here and soon both twins’ nipples were hard pleasure zones that caused moans and groans each time they pushed against each other; Ethan’s hands were locked on Aiden’s shoulders, using his position to propel himself up and down along his brother’s body. Aiden’s hands, meanwhile, had migrated down Ethan’s back and were gripping his firm ass, pulling each cheek apart, his fingers questing for purchase into the flaring ring of muscle that was lubed by the falling rain every few seconds.

The reflecting pools on either side gave up their expressions any time Ethan or Aiden turned to try and gain a new advantage or twist out of the other’s grip. They struggled to maintain a grasp on their external vision as each battled to be the one to see out of their eyes, the usual cooperation forgotten as their body shifted and changed features from moment to moment. Aiden’s abs flared into existence just as Ethan’s biceps resurged and their pecs morphed between packs of hard muscle and flatter defined edges along the rim of their upper chest. Neither would give ground, neither would surrender, and their body shifted to reflect the struggle; at times Ethan’s jawline triumphed, but Aiden’s hard eyes dominated their face, his brother’s impressive abs rippled under Ethan’s hands while Aiden’s forearms sought for complete dominion. 

“Just give in already!” Aiden growled, impatient for victory. He flipped them over, so Ethan was on his back and Aiden pushed him down, forcing his way between Ethan’s thighs before they locked tightly around his body, Ethan’s feet crossing over the swell of Aiden’s ass as he reluctantly allowed his brother more access. “That’s better.”

“For you.”

“Yeah, yeah, all you have to do is give up and we can forget about it.” Aiden half smirked as his brother glared at him. “Yeah, I didn’t think so. At least your ass is already lubed and used to taking a dick! Ahhh!” He groaned as he guided his precum slick cock into Ethan’s hole, a lazy smile pulling at his lips when Ethan let his arms fall behind his head. Aiden rubbed a hand up over Ethan’s heaving chest and pushed his palm into Ethan’s smooth armpit and then onto his hard bicep, keeping him in place. 

“Uhh, fuck!” Ethan gritted his teeth and forced his gaze away from his brother, staring at the erotic friezes that danced across the ceiling. “Mmh!”

“Ahh, yeah, take it, bro!” Aiden yelled and slammed home with a grunt of pleasure, burying his nine inches into Ethan’s willing ass, relishing the groans from his brother and the not so subtle shift in power as Aiden’s features began to solidify on their merged form. He grinned smarmily at Ethan, thrusting in and out with a regular rhythm, stretching his brother’s hole wide just before plunging back in. As before, Aiden could feel the pleasure snapping along the merged bond and reflecting what Ethan was feeling in his ass onto Aiden’s own hole, and then a second later, Ethan moaned in time with him as their merged body spasmed with unified pleasure; their cock twitching and their asshole clenching around some imagined dick. “Ahhh!”

“Fuck, you’re thick!” Ethan moaned despite his earlier attempts to deny Aiden any satisfaction. “Ugh, yeah, oh, god!”

“Damn!” Aiden gasped when Ethan started pinching and playing with his hard nipples, feeling a ghostly reflection of hands on his own erect nubs. He shifted his gaze externally, looking into the mirror to see their hands playing with their nipples, glistening precum glinting along the wide head of their merged cock, dripping in exquisite strings onto the floor below. The pleasure was once again magnified, and Aiden felt his vision become blurry as the sensation tracked into pain. 

“Ah!” Aiden gasped and lurched forward, bottoming out in Ethan again, his focus pulled inward once more. He frowned and looked down at his brother’s smirk. “What?”

“Notice anything?”

“I…oh, fuck you!” The werewolf snarled as soon as he figured out where the extra pleasure was coming from; Ethan had dropped one arm and was busy fingering him, two digits pushing in and out of Aiden’s freshly used hole, Ethan’s precum still gleaming against his butt cheeks. “You’re gonna cum first and I’m gonna take your ass! You’re gonna lose, Ethan!”

“Try me!” Ethan curled his fingers aggressively and Aiden slammed in and out of his hole repeatedly until Ethan relented and just kept fingering Aiden’s ass. Pleasure exploded like a thousand stars overhead and both brothers gasped, satisfaction overwhelming them again and again and again. “Uhhh!”

“Aw, yeah, take my dick, bro!” Aiden cried out, gripping Ethan’s bicep and rabbiting his hips as a loud, slapping sound rent the air. The mind palace was shimmering around them and without warning it shifted back into Aiden’s red-lensed temple again as Ethan arched his back and his eyes glowed with supernatural heat. “Ahhh!”

“Too much for ya, bro?” Ethan grunted as the heat washed over them relentlessly, sweat draping across their skin, slick and slippery again. He moved quickly, taking an advantage from letting Aiden fuck him and allowing him to recover. Ethan drew his legs up and targeted Aiden’s chest with his feet, pistoning his brother backwards. “Ahh!” He groaned when Aiden’s long cock was forced from his ass with a wet, satisfying pop and Aiden rolled over onto his hands and knees. “Oh, you’re ready to be ridden again, huh, bro? Yeah, my dick is so ready to take you too!”

“Hah. Hah.” Aiden struggled to regain his breath in the hot, heavy air, and he grimaced when Ethan settled in behind him, his brother’s strong hands on his waist. “Ahh, fuck you!”

“You tried, you failed.” Ethan grinned and lined his own nine inches up against Aiden’s asshole, pushing in with minimum resistance this time. “Ahh, yeah, take it all, bro!” He grunted and flexed his abs against Aiden’s ass and lower back as he wrapped his forearms around his brother’s chest and squeezed him almost too tight so he could buck wildly in and out of Aiden’s ass. “Mmmh!”

“You…ughhh!” Aiden’s growl of irritation vanished, replaced by moans of deepest pleasure as the doubled sensation of getting fucked and actually fucking rippled over his body. He used Ethan’s distraction to look through their eyes at their merged body, staring into the mirror. Aiden used their throat to give voice to the unified pleasure, their body staggering back to lie on the couch; their fingers grabbing the lube from the middle drawer of the coffee table and squirting plenty onto their abs-Ethan’s again- before smearing it along their cock. He grunted when the remainder of the lube was scooped up and two fingers pressed into their asshole, strangely loosened by the twins’ phantom fucking. 

“Gahhh, no, I wanna see!” Ethan moaned and wrestled control of their vision away from Aiden. He pulled his brother’s ass tighter around his cock as he watched their thick fingers disappear into their muscular ass, their other hand wrapped around their cock, slowly bringing themselves off. “Ahh, yeah, you feel that, bro?!”

“I feel it!” Aiden gasped, dropping his head onto the stone floor, feeling the heat from the mind palace rush through him and wind around his cock, provoking a fresh flood of precum even as Ethan adjusted his position yet again. His brother pushed Aiden further down onto the ground, pulling his ass up for better presentation to his long cock. Ethan took his arms and Aiden barely resisted as Ethan held them back and forced his biceps and triceps taut, pulling almost all the way out of his ass and then slamming back inside, over and over. It felt easier this time, less painful, and yet Ethan was no less rough and demanding. His whispered words fell on Aiden’s ears, strangely arousing and twisting and pulling him deeper into desire. “Mmh, fuck!” 

“Ugh yeah! Uh, yeah, take it, bro! Fucking take it deep!” Ethan panted, bouncing and fucking against Aiden’s firm butt cheeks as his cock rammed between them, precum and sweat their only lube. He grinned as he felt Aiden shiver and gasp beneath him, thrusting a hand into the gap under his body to graze a thumb along his brother’s hard cock, rubbing and frotting against the surface of the mind palace. “Ahh, yeah, I’m so close to breeding your hole, bro! Gonna cream all inside you!” Ethan spared a glance towards the mirror with their eyes, frowning as he realized that seeking his own pleasure had allowed Aiden to regain some control over their features. But his attention was soon dragged back when his brother bucked violently against him, trying to throw him off. 

“Ah ha!” Aiden snarled triumphantly, when he felt Ethan’s cock slide out of his ass, his brother’s denied orgasm vocalized through a repressed shout. 

“No! C’mon! I was so close!” Ethan cried out and fell back onto the ground, looking up at the bloodied sky.

“My turn, bro!” Aiden turned around and picked Ethan up, his hands on his brother’s hips, his cock spearing into Ethan’s waiting ass. “Ahh, so loose and easy now!” He grunted when Ethan’s legs wrapped around his waist for balance, feet crossed above the swell of Aiden’s recently fucked buttocks. “Oh? You surrendering to my dick?”

“I’m not falling on my head for you.” 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that as I fuck you until you cream the space between us!” Aiden smirked and fucked Ethan hard and fast, thrusting deep into him as Ethan bounced against him, his brother’s cock slick and wet as it frotted against Aiden’s defined abs. The need for victory began to fall away as Aiden chased his pleasure, his satisfaction, responding to instinctive desires to fuck, to breed, to fill his brother with his seed. He barely noticed as their merged body continued to finger their ass, three fingers sliding in and out now, their other hand a blurred vibration of pleasure on their merged cock, precum and lube coating their navel and dripping down their thighs, coating their large, bouncing balls, making their taint slick.

Aiden didn’t notice at all when he and Ethan stepped out of his mind palace and into a different palace. The air was hot and sweaty like his temple, but the scent that floated along it was as arousing as Ethan’s nipple teasing baths. Golden light filtered down on them as they stood on a wide expanse of silver sand, still fucking, Ethan bouncing up and down on Aiden’s cock, Aiden pulling his ass deeper onto his cock, lost completely in the overloaded double pleasures of their sex…

“Uhh, bro!” Aiden grunted, throwing his head back. He heard the pleasant wet sounds of his cock spearing into Ethan’s ass. “Uhh, this is so intense! I feel like _I’m_ being fucked too!”

“You are…wait.” Ethan opened his eyes, frowning as the image before him flickered and shifted, revealing that he was still fucking _someone_ who looked and felt like his brother, and yet Aiden was standing naked across from him. He had been balls deep in Aiden’s tight clenching ass a moment ago, after getting off his brother’s cock and forcing him onto the ground. “Uhh, fuck, I don’t know, bro. I feel like I’m in the middle of a threesome; like I’m in your ass and you’re in mine! What’s going on?”

“Don’t know, it feels so good though!” Aiden replied, continuing to thrust hard into the ass in front of him. “Uhh, I’m so close to breeding you, bro!”

“Hah, I’ll still beat you and cream your hole first!” Ethan shouted back, increasing his pace in time with Aiden’s rapid motions. They both groaned as pleasure burned through their entire bodies, cocks spasming with the intensity, asses clenching around cocks both real and imaginary. Unending satisfaction and lust boiled through the air, a haze of endorphins and cum fuelled hedonism swamped the twins, pulling them from their grasp on reality. Both fucking and feeling as though they were being fucked, now completely in tune with their merged body and out of sequence with their own. 

A vision of their merged body filled both of their mind’s eyes, constantly shifting between Ethan and Aiden’s features, muscles, forms, their fingers buried deep in their ass, their hand jerking off as pleasure overwhelming poured into the void left by their sentient thoughts. Precum turned their stomach and thighs into a glistening, wet floodplain, each thrust, and jerk of their cock felt like the final edge before the drop, but they just couldn’t cum.

“Ahh! I’m close, bro!” Aiden cried out, his abs clenching as he pulled Ethan’s ass tight against his groin, finally shooting, slamming his cock all the way inside. “Ahhhh!”

“I’m cumming too, filling your hole, bro!” Ethan shouted at the same time, holding his arms aloft and flexing hard as his cock unloaded into Aiden’s ass. “Oh yeah! Yeah! Yeah!”

“Ahhh!” Aiden blinked and looked up, abruptly seeing his brother standing across from him as they both came together, the paradox of their reality revealed. “Uh, what?”

“I don’t know.” Ethan replied slowly, rocking back and forth as he continued to spew cum in what he thought was Aiden’s ass. He looked down, the illusion falling away to show that they were on either end of a long, thick tube of fake flesh. “This is a fleshlight?”

“Fuck…it feels just like your ass. Uh!” Aiden lurched when he felt cum dribbling out of his ass at the same moment as Ethan gasped and clenched his cheeks tight. “Maybe it _is_ your ass, bro.”

“What?” Ethan struggled to remain engaged in the conversation as his hole pulsed with Aiden’s fresh load, his own cock hard again in the glove of his cream, ready to resume fucking. 

“Well, no one understands the rules of the mind palaces, they’re, uh, just a filter to help us in the merge, right?” Aiden managed, bucking his hips back and forth as he reached up to tweak one of his hard nipples. “It feels so fucking good though.”

“Yeah, I still feel like your cock is in me.” Ethan made to get his cock out of the pleasure sleeve but when Aiden groaned and Ethan felt the tightness surround his cock again, he realized just how connected they were now. “Let me try something.” Ethan clenched his own hole and saw a corresponding jolt of lust rip across Aiden’s face. “Mmmh, ok, I’m getting this now.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah!” Ethan refocused on the fleshlight and gave it an experimental thrust, grinning when Aiden gasped out loud. He could feel his first cumshot move and flow around him, giving him the same sensation as being inside a loaded up ass, ready for some hot sloppy seconds. “Let’s go again!” Ethan cried out and braced himself on the firm mounds of his brother’s ass that appeared in front of him when he started to fuck in earnest.

“Ok!” Aiden agreed when he felt Ethan’s cock pound in and out of his cum-filled ass again and again. “Uhh, this is so damn hot!”

The twins continued to fuck and breed and shoot their loads, facing off against each other, somehow _in_ each other, yet still able to look at their almost identical forms and watch their brother’s aroused expressions. Here, in the lust palace, they were able to drink in their appearance, to lose themselves in an orgy of endless cumming and pleasure and desire, the outside world forgotten, their merged form left in an eternal loop of fingering and jerking, their mingled features continuing the unrelenting struggle for dominion.


End file.
